kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchy's Ark
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Mitsuzane reveals his betrayal to Kouta and, inadvertently, Takatora in this episode. Synopsis Rosyuo begins the invasion of the Earth by opening Cracks around the world. Kouta, Kaito, and Yoko plan an assault on the Yggdrasill tower to stop him, while Kouta also seeks out Akira. However, Mitsuzane has other plans after seeing Mai, again. Plot Following the destruction of the missiles, Rosyuo allows Takatora to leave, claiming that it is his duty as a leader to see mankind's demise up to the end. After Redyue leaves, Gaim and Baron resume their fight with Grinsha and Gaim finishes it off with a Pine Power charged blast from the DJ Gun. At the Yggdrasill tower, Akira is held captive along with Rica and Rat, whilst in the Helheim Forest, Rosyuo decides to accelerate the end of mankind by opening cracks all over the world, with Inves appearing everywhere. Upon learning this, Kouta decides to break into the tower to confront the Over Lords and save his sister, with Yoko and Kaito accompanying him. On the way there, they are seen by Takatora, who refrains from meeting them because he believes Yoko is still working for Ryoma. Upon arriving at the tower, they find that all entrances are being guarded by the Inves and they cannot seem to find a secure route inside. Kouta decides to ask for Mitsuzane's help; both Kaito and Yoko attempt to have him realize that Mitsuzane intends to betray him, but he refuses to listen. Back in the tower, Rica and Rat are brought to Mitsuzane, who has arranged for them to be released, and reveals that he has made a deal with the Over Lords, in exchange for having those chosen by him spared. While Redyue turns on the machine she created to revive the queen, Mai looks for food just as Mitsuzane appears before her. When she learns of the pact he has made with the Over Lords, she refuses to join his side, claiming that unlike him, Kouta has never given up hope and that is why she supports him instead. In the tower, Rica and Rat attempt to break Akira free from the machine when Redyue appears. With Kouta by himself at Drupers after Yoko and Kaito leave, Takatora decides to finally meet him in person, but Mitsuzane contacts Kouta first. Upon revealing the truth to Kouta, Mitsuzane transforms into Zangetsu Shin in order to kill him, and Kouta transforms into Gaim to fight back, with a horrified Takatora watching the scene from afar. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : MIINA * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *TV Announcer: Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki, Kiwami, Pine (in DJ Gun), Orange **Baron: ***Lemon Energy, Banana **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kiwami Arms, Orange Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms, Banana Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Banaspear, Kiwi Gekirin, Sonic Arrow, DJ Gun Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This is the first time Kouta has called Mitsuzane by his real name on-screen. *It is revealed that while in Kiwami Arms, Gaim can remove his cape. **This is the only time that this has happened. *First appearance of the Kiwi Gekirin since the end of the Beat Rider saga. **It is also the first time Gaim summons the Kiwi Gekirin while in Kiwami Arms. **It is also the first episode where Gaim does not summon the Musou Saber while in Kiwami Arms since acquiring the form. **It is also the first episode where Gaim does not summon the Mango Punisher while in Kiwami Arms since episode 33. *First appearance of Baron using the Sengoku Driver to transform into Banana Arms since episode 29. *The official internet release of Gaim in Mainland China removed the scene that the Helheim Forest covering China's . DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Beat Riders' Great Gathering, The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection, Mitchy's Ark and Brothers' End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08899-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 9, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 09.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External Links References